


Names

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [66]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: “I left everything for this, I left it all…for you!”2015 Christmas Drabble Collection





	

Your slippers clipped against the palace’s polished hardwood floors of the palace. The carved trees that had after centuries of walking upon them, had flattened and smoothed. Over soft steps, tripping steps. And angry steps.

But today they were urgent steps. The King had called for you, his wife. And that usually meant that his mood was foul and your presence would do him some good to calm down. Usually.

But he was extremely annoyed, his countenance fuming as you climbed the stairs to the throne room.

“My Lord, your wife, the Queen of Mirkwood,” a guard announced. You gave a nod to the guard, to let him rest, and took a deep breath in preparation for any storm that was about to rain upon the entire kingdom.

“Meleth nin,” you greeted carefully, and Thranduil’s eyes darted to you.

“Leave us, Feren.” The guard gave a bow and was immediately descending the stairs, away from you and your irate husband. Once Thranduil seemed certain the guard was gone, Thranduil spoke. “How far along are you?”

You gave a patient sigh. “Six months, my love. You know this.”

“So there are still six months and you’ve yet to consider a name?” Thranduil spoke.

Oh, for the love of Eru. “You’re saying that I have been called here….” You gave an annoyed groan. “I left everything for this, I left it all… for you- for you to-!” You could not say more, and tried again. “I left the sick ward to tend to the wounded from the last battle you’ve sent them on, to listen to you complain about how a name has not written itself in the stars yet?”

“The child will be here anyday-”

“Six months from now,” you returned evenly. “That is plenty of time to consider names.”

“I do not want to consider names, I wish to settle the matter once and for all.”

“I’m not naming my child after the very spring your father was too terrified to cross,” you returned. “I will not hear more on the matter.”

“It’s an adequate name,” Thranduil snapped.

“Adequate is not perfect for our little prince. Or princess.”

Thranduil’s grip on his throne tightened and he gave an annoyed flare of his nostrils. You did not give him his way. That was exactly what always spurred these fights. But you would not name your son after a stream that ran through the poisoned woods. Or your daughter. Or any child you’d have in the future. It was where you drew the line.

“May I return to my duties or are you going to continue this conversation?”

“Continue this conversation,” Thranduil stated shortly. “What is wrong with Sirceleth?”

“It’s an awful name.”

“Then what would suit you?”

“Something full of life,” you returned.

“A stream is full of-”

“I will not hear more about a stream that was poisoned, and your father refused to cross it for fear of bringing ill will of the Valar.” He huffed and you ran your hand over your slightly bulging belly. The child was only halfway through its development, yet strong. “Something green, or fresh.”

“Laeg.”

“I’m not naming my child a color.”

“Then something that is associated with green.” You raised an eyebrow in question as his mind seemed to be racing with a name to appease you - a name he had to chose. “Laegolas.”

You stared at him, not reacting despite the anticipation he was holding for your response. “Legolas.”

“Silvan?” he returned sharply. “Are you intentionally driving me insane?”

“Legolas or I will hear no more.”

He took a deep breath. And his annoyed mood did not seem to go away with it, despite his attempt at it being calming. “As you wish. It’s your child, you will have to live with the name you’ve chosen.”

You tried to hide a smile. He was pleased with the name, there was no doubt. “It pleases me, my love.”

He grunted. “Then yes, you may go back to your duties.” You curtsied, and did not grin in triumph until you turned and began to head down the stairs. “And send Feren back! I’ve use for him.”

“As you wish, meleth nin.”

He grumbled more about Silvan elves taking over his mind, and you chewed on your lip to keep the giggle from escaping.


End file.
